Kakashi's Love Story
by Salura
Summary: tal como o titulo indica trata sd eumahistoria de amor. uma rapariga que Kakashi ja nao via ha muito tempo e que semrpe se amaram ...essa rapariga tem um jutso incomum e pode controlar os espiritos dos que ja morreram. Partem numa missao que se torna pe


**Kakashi's Love Story**

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem

A personagem Ishida Naru é criada por mim

Era uma bela manha em Konoha e Kakashi dirigia-se para a pedra memorial onde estava gravado o nome do seu amigo morto em batalha, Uchiha Obito.

Costumava ir ali muitas vezes, não só para "visitar" o amigo, como também porque se sentia culpado da sua morte embora já tivessem passado muitos anos.. Nessa tarde iria para uma missão e, antes de passar no gabinete da Hokage para saber os pormenores e com quem iria para missão, resolvera ir visitar o seu amigo pois não sabia quando teria novamente oportunidade para tal. Fazia aquelas visitas sempre sozinhas. Preferia faze-lo para estar mais a vontade. Além disso, aquela hora da manhã, era muito pouco provável estar lá gente

Mas quando lá chegou deparou-se com uma jovem diante da pedra. Não a reconheceu. Seria de outra vila? Ou seria amiga de alguém cujo nome estava gravado ma pedra? Não sabia.

Quando Kakashi estava a aproximar-se da pedra, a rapariga voltou-se para se ir embora e, não tendo notado a presença de Kakashi, choca contra ele deixando cair a bolsa, assim como todo o seu conteúdo, que tinha nas mãos.

- peço imensa desculpa, estava distraída – desculpa-se a rapariga, atrapalhada enquanto se baixava para pegar nas suas coisas caídas no chão.

- não faz mal - responde-lhe Kakashi baixando-se também para a ajudar – não és desta aldeia pois não?

- hum… bem, tenho um protector com o símbolo de Konoha na testa não e verdade?

Kakashi, levanta o olhar para a cara da rapariga e realmente ela tinha o protector na testa, segurando-lhe uma bonita franja que lhe caía levemente sobre os seus olhos cor de chocolate. Seu cabelo era preto azulado e chegava-lhe até a meio das costas. Era bonita. Tinha um ar maduro e meigo. Deveria ter uns 25 anos de idade, pensava Kakashi. No entanto, embora não soubesse quem ela era, o seu rosto e sua voz eram-lhe bastante familiares.

- Desculpa eh eh – diz Kakashi – é que quando te vi de costas pensei que serias de outra aldeia. Não reparei no protector. Sim bem vejo que é de Konoha mas eu nunca te vi por cá.

- não te lembras de mim hum? Memoria curta, deve ser da idade - disse rindo – Oh meu Deus estou super atrasada. Obrigada pela ajuda - diz enquanto se levantava rapidamente enfiando tudo a toa dentro na bolsa e saindo a correr – fiquei sentida por não te lembrares de mim, mas tudo bem já lá vai um tempo. Até logo Kakashi.

Kakashi fica a vê-la afastar-se

-ela conhece-me… mas de onde?

Nisto ele sente dar um pontapé em algo e olha para baixo. Era um livro. Pega nele e olha para o titulo "Icha Icha Tatics".

- wow, existem raparigas a ler isto? Uau. Bem vou guarda-lo, quando a vir devolvo-o.

E volta-se para a pedra ficando a meditar durante o resto da manhã.

Enquanto isso, no gabinete da Hokage…

- ainda bem que pudeste vir Naru – diz Tsunade sorrindo

- vim mal recebi a sua mensagem Tsunade-sama. Sinto-me muito lisonjeada por me ter chamado para uma missão. É bom poder voltar a casa.

- obrigado eu. Agora poderás ficar aqui. O teu trabalho como espia da ANBU raiz foi brilhante. Mereces finalmente ter sossego na tua vida, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Naru assente baixando o olhar.

- ai desculpa não te queria fazer lembrar de coisas tristes

- tudo bem – sorri Naru – eu antes de vir, estive na pedra memorial… Fui visita-lo.

- fizeste bem… mas como estás?

- melhor… sabe eu nunca lhe disse o quanto lhe estou grata por tudo e o quanto gostava dele - sussurra com a voz a tremer

- ele sabia Naru

- sim eu sei e sabe, eu falo com ele muitas vezes… mas parece que não é o mesmo.. não o posso abraçar. Posso-lhe dizer tudo aquilo que me vai na alma mas não lhe posso tocar. E Tsunade-sama sabe bem como sou, prefiro mostrar o que sinto com um gesto do que com palavras.

- Naru esse teu dom é uma dádiva. Poderes ver e falar com os que já partiram. É algo que claramente tem o seu lado assustador mas também e boa.

-sim eu sei…aah o que me recorda de algo… tenho um recado para si do Jiraiya.

- serio? – Tsunade levanta-se da cadeira – o que?

- bem… eu… ah..

- diz la!- ordena

- "esses peitos enormes devem pesar tanto para a frente que o teu cérebro caiu ou então é de seres loira para fazeres uma estupidez como a que fizeste em entrares em coma para salvar os habitantes durante o ataque do Pain. Ou então tens assim tantas saudades minhas que querias vir ter comigo? Ahahahahahaha. Tsunade és precisa na aldeia, viva e de boa saúde. Não te arrisques tanto."

Tsunade olhava Naru fixamente

-bem – diz Naru um pouco corada - era isso

- S… sim. Obrigada

- Aha! Já me lembro – diz uma voz vinda da porta –já me lembro de ti! Que baka que fui!

Ambas olham para a porta. Era Kakashi.

- Ishida Naru … como estas diferente

- por isso não me reconheceste?

- sim. A ultima vez que te vi tinhas o cabelo bem mais curto e não eras assim tão magra e parecias uma tabus sem peito nenhum… oh espera – diz ele olhando-a de alto a baixo – erro meu, continuas peito liso como sempre e…

Kakashi não conseguiu acabar a frase pois uma cadeira voou em direcção a ele acertando-lhe na cabeça e fazendo-o cair no chão.

. ouch… e também continuas mal humorada e violenta

- cala-te – resmunga Naru voltando costas e cruzando os braços

-bem – começa Tsunade a falar com uma gota na cabeça - obrigada pelo recado do Jiraiya.

- ah o que me lembra- diz Naru remexendo na sua bolsa – tome , fiz isto para si – diz entregando-lhe um colar com um pendente em forma de sapo.

- obrigada e um colar muito bonito

- não e apenas um colar – explica Naru- sempre que quiser falar com o Jiraiaya basta pegar no pendente e pensar nele. O seu espírito aparecerá.

- o que? – Tsunade estva incrédula pensei que o teu jutso só te permitisse a ti ver espíritos.

- não era justo só eu poder vê-los por isso melhorei-o. O Jiraiya usou esse colar quando partiu para a sua jornada. E depois deu-mo quando nos encontra-mos numa missão. Tem chakra dele por isso consegui fazer o jutso. Tem que ser num objecto que tenha chakra da pessoa em questão. Mas claro que a força de vontade de quem quer ver a pessoa é crucial para o jutso funcionar- explica sorrindo

- muito obrigada – diz Tsunade com lágrimas nos olhos –mas . ele deu te a ti

- sim mas ele sempre quis que a Tsunade-sama ficasse com ele

- como sabes?

- apenas sei

- muito obrigada. Então preciso pensar nele com força de vontade para o poder ver?

- no seu caso não será preciso muito. A força do amor e mais poderosa - diz piscando o olho deixando Tsunade vermelha.

- vamos ao que interessa – diz Tsunade mudando de assunto- já aqui estão vocês os dois e… ah já cá estão todos óptimo exclama ao ver Naruto, Sai e Shikamaru entrarem.

- Naru! Voltaste! . exclama Shikamaru sorrindo e abraçando-a

- sim voltei esta manhã e de vez

- quer dizer que acabou as longas estadias de anos fora?

- hai

- fico muito feliz – diz Shikamaru

- Naru-chan já la vai um tempo

- pois e Naruto-kun… estas mais alto desde a ultima vez. E mais bonito também. Alias tanto tu como o Shikamaru estão lindos

- ora…. – diz Naruto corado

- olá Naru

- Sai… há quanto tempo – sorri

- bem vou vos c explicar a missão. Vocês terão que ir a mum local que s Naru espiou no qual estavam planos para um ataque a Konoha. Vão la e livrem se dos inimigos Pensamos que sejam vinganças antigas .

- hai!

Enquanto todos se preparavam para a missão, Naru foi visitar Kurenai e dar-lhe uma das armas que Asuma usava para lutar. Essa arma tinha um jutso igual ao do colar que oferecera a Tsunade. Agora Kurenai poderia ver o seu amado. Kurenai ficou-lhe muito grata e feliz de ver Naru.

Nessa tarde a equipa Kakashi parte para missão.

- hei hei Naru-chan

- sim Naruto?

- como e que conheces o Sai?

- eu respondo a isso – diz Kakashi intervindo – a razão pela qual a Naru quase nunca esteve em Konoha foi porque desde os seus 14 anos esteve na ANBU , ainda trabalhei com ela algumas vezes quando estive lá. Mas depois especializou-se em espionagem e esteve em mais de mil missões todos este anos. Mas enquanto esteve na ANBU raiz trabalhou com o Sai.

- muito bem – diz Naru –vejo que fizeste o trabalho de casa

- estou a ver. Então contigo na equipa esta missão vai ser fácil

- espero que sim. Estou a precisar de férias.

Nessa noite acampam na floresta.

-amanha chegamos lá. Já estamos a ficar perto – diz Naru

Todos se vão deitar menos Naru e Shikamaru

-tive saudades tuas – diz Shikamaru – não te via desde… aquele dia horrível.

- sim… é verdade… desde o funeral do Asuma-sama

- tenho saudades dele

- eu também, e dos jogos de Shogi, e das conversas. Ele foi um pai para mim.

Naru tinha perdido os pais quando era bebé. Filha de 2 grandes ninjas de Konoha que participavam em missões de rank S com muita frequência. O clã Sarotobi, grande amigo da família, cuidou de Naru ate ela entrar na ANBU, sendo que devido ao cargo de Hokage do Terceiro, tinha sido Asuma o responsável por Naru. Com 13 anos entro para a ANBU. Desde então devido ao seu trabalho não se viam com muita frequência a não ser em esporádicas visitas de um ou de outro. Quando vivia com Asuma, conhecera o seu aluno Shikamaru e tinham se tornado como irmãos. Naru soubera da morte de Asuma devido a uma mensagem enviada por Shikamaru e viera para o funeral.

- mas diz me maninho, as tu vês o Asuma-sama não e verdade? Pelo menos viste-o quando mataste o sacana que o matou.

- como e que sabes?

- ele contou-me

- o que?

- ahahah não te lembra de qual é a minha técnica mais forte?

- usares espíritos… espera… tu consegues ver o Asuma?

- claro eheheh, e agora entrego o meu ultimo presente - diz retirando uma das outras armas de Asuma- toma. Tem um jutso especial que te permitira ver o Asuma, só tens que pensar nele e no desejo de o ver.

- muito obrigado Naru – diz emocionado

- de nada. Vai la para a cama e aproveita para falar com ele ehehe

- és a maior!

Naru fic a ver o amigo afastar e sorri

- sem duvida que este foi o eu melhor jutso.. os outros ficam felizes – murmura

- posso sentar me aqui contigo? - pergunta Kakashi aproximando-se

- sim claro, anda vamos conversar. Quero saber tudinho. Já não tinha noticias tuas há tanto tempo

- lá isso e verdade.. antes de mais quero dizer te que aprecio muito essa tua atitude que te levou a criar esse novo jutso

- ora obrigado,, tal como disse a Tsunade-sama, não era justo só eu poder ver os que já partiram quando há pessoas que os amam e merecem mais que eu poder vê-los.

-…

- sim Kakashi? Quando estas com esse ar é porque tas a ganhar coragem de perguntar algo

- nada não e nada…

-huum.. ok então vou confiar nos meus instintos conhecendo-te como conheço e respondo ao que estas a penar: sim eu falo com o Yondaime… com o Obito as vezes s também

- como sabias?

- ora conheço-te

- sinto falta deles

- e normal.. dói muito perder os que amamos

- ah Naru lembrei-me agora, hoje de manha deixaste isso no chão quando chocamos- disse ele mostrando-lhe o livro

- aah muito obrigada não sabia dele… foi o ultimo que Jiraiya escreveu,, deu me um exemplar a mim e ao Naruto antes sequer de sair para o mercado. Mas o Naruto não gosta disto eheheeh

- pois eu sei.. ele deu-mo a mim. Mas devo dizer que fiquei impressionado, uma mulher ler isto? És pervertida

- ora cala-te resmunga corando – isto e romance e aventura claro que gosto. Hunf

- sim e hentai também

- isso e que o torna mais interessante deixa escapar corando logo de seguida

-ahahahaha.. grande pervertida tu me saíste! Quem diria que a miúda que foi a minha primeira tarefa quando se formou a equipa 7, gostava de ler isto

- xii pois foi.. a la vão tantos anos.. era só 3 anos mais nova que vocês mais ainda vos dei trabalho

- ahahaha pois foi.. ainda me lembro quando o Yondaime chegou a minha beira do Obito e da Rin e disse que a nossa primeira tarefa era tomar conta de uma miúda enquanto a família estava em missão. Quando chegamos la deparamo-nos contigo, rosto angelical mas um monstrinho autentico. Não gostavas de mim nem um bocadinho.

- achas mesmo isso?

- tu e eu andávamos sempre a pancada… invocaste o espírito dos meus pais e de outros para me agarrarem enquanto me tentavas tirar a mascara -.-'

-eheheheh pois foi… mas sabes, eu muitas vezes penso nesses tempos. Olha repara nisto . diz enquanto abre o livro retirando de la uma fotografia que marcava a pagina onde ela estava a ler.

A fotografia mostra a equipa 7. Nela estava Yondaime sorrindo alegremente, Rin , Obito com a mão nos cabelos de Naru despenteando-os om um sorriso malandro e Naru e Kakashi olhando se fulminantemente sendo que este ultimo tinha um enorme galo na cabeça e a mascara com um corte.

- eeeei nem sabia da existência desta fotografia – diz Kakashi sorrindo

- pois… foi o Asuma que a tirou. Encontrei-a há pouco tempo sabes? Quando fui a casa no funeral dele… tinha lá uma caixa com o meu nome e tinha isto lá dentro.

- esta demais

- ehehe mas apesar de tudo foi um dia engraçando.. principalmente quando tu e o Obito destruíram a cozinha a tentar fazer o almoço

- pois foi, mas conseguimos

- sim porque a Rin e o Yondaime foram lá ter com vocês.

. algum tempo depois houve o ataque da Kyuubi, morreu tanta gente,, incluindo o Yondaime

. pois foi.., tinha acabado de me tornar Jouninn praticamente, e sofrido a morte do Óbito

- foi uma altura muito difícil

- pois foi, mas a vontade de fogo deles era muito poderosa, e passaram-na a nos seus sucessores.

. tens razão, e pouco depois foste para a ANBU.

- e tu já lá estavas e foste o meu tutor . Nessa altura já não andávamos tantas vezes á pancada.

- sim eu tornei-me mais humano e tu já não eras um monstro assim tão horrível

-obrigada -.-'

- as ordens ^\

- foram belos tempos. Todas aquelas missões em que participamos

-éramos uma excelente equipa. Só nós os dois, mas depois tornei-me professor e tu começaste a trabalhar sempre sozinha. Passavas semanas sem dar noticias e deixavas todos preocupados.

- sabes, confesso que comecei a trabalhar sozinha porque tu tinhas saído e eu nunca mais encontrei nenhum parceiro com que me desse tão bem e que em equipa funcionasse bem. A maioria deles..

-tinha medo de ti eu sei ehehehehe

- pois só não sei porquê

- bem, eles viram das vezes que me deixavas K.O. no chão, e controlas espíritos… isso e um bocado assustador para alguns.

-estou a ver… mas também não faz mal este tempo sozinha fez-me muito bem.. Percebi certas coisas

-compreendo. Neste anos também me calmei muito e consegui ver certas coisas que nunca tinha visto antes – diz ele olhando profundamente nos olhos dela

Ambos sorriam enquanto se lembravam dos momentos passados juntos há muito tempo atrás. Kakashi pega na mão dela e puxando-a para si, abraçam-se profundamente.

- senti muito a tua falta – sussurra Kakashi no ouvido dela

- isso vendo de quem nem me reconheceu hoje de manha, é no mínimo estranho - disse rindo

- foi sem querer, não contava ver-te e estas diferente estás muito mais bonita agora, sempre foste mas agora estás mesmo linda

- arigato- sussurra corada – também senti muito a tua falta Kakashi-senpai

- já não te ouvia chamar-me isso há tantos anos – sorri ele encostando a sua testa á dela

Aquele olhar era profundo. Tão profundo que ate fazia parar a respiração.

Kakashi e Naru iam se a beijar. Ele estava a descer a sua famosa mascara quando

- AAAHHHH bolas Naruto olha só o que fizeste- resmunga Shikamaru

Naruto, sai e Shikamru tinahm se levantado e quando viram o clima entre os outros dois resolveram ficar a espiar para poderem ver a cara de Kakashi. Claro que tudo tinha sido ideia de Naruto, e tinham se escondido num arbusto mas quando o casal se ia beijar, Naruto , para ver melhor, empoleirou-se em Sai e Shikamaru fazendo-os cair aos três.

Eles separam-se corados.

-hunf – resmunga Naru furiosa levantando-se – vou tomar um banho e é bom que ninguém se atreva a ir atrás…. É o que dá trabalhar com homens! Dá asneira! Baaah

- ela é assustadora

- sempre foi Naruto – diz Shikamaru

- hey hey Kakashi – chama Naruto – tu e ela hum hum – diz com ar safado

-cof cof bem

- oh vá lá admite

- já é uma história antiga sabem? Nos já nos conhecemos há muitos anos desde pequenos. Temos uma pequena diferença de idades por isso crescemos uma parte da adolescência juntos. Passei muito tempo sem a ver… e estranho…

- mas embora o tempo passe um amor verdadeiro e correspondido nunca desaparece se ambos os corações o desejarem – diz Sai

Todos ficam a olhar O.O

- Sai… tu…

- que foi? Só estava a ler o que diz no livro

Todos capotam

- já lhe disseste? – pergunta Shikamaru

- não, alguém interrompeu

. ah pois eheheheeheh gomen -diz Naruto

- bem terás mais oportunidades – diz Shikamaru- mas trata-a bem se não tens que te haver comigo… e claro com o espírito do Asuma, e do Jiraiya, e do Yoindaime e

- ok ok já entendi… claro que a vou tratar muito bem… e ai de quem a magoe. Mesmo que ela não queira ficar comigo, o idiota que a fizer chorar esta morto.

Enquanto isso no lago.

. ai.. aqueles idiotas tinham mesmo que interromper… ah bem haverá outras oportunidadespara lhe dizer o que sinto – pensa sorrindo.

Naru toma o seu banho e vai dormir.

A noite passa e a manha chega rapidamente

Na manha seguinte…

- bom dia pessoal – diz Naru bem disposta

- bom dia

- prontos? Chegaremos ao nosso destino num piscar de olhos. Vamos completar a missão para podermos voltar rapidamente para casa – continua Naru sempre a sorrir

- estás mesmo ansiosa para voltar

- Claro tenho que arranjar uma casa para alugar

- nani? Não tinhas casa?

- eu vivia com os Sarotobi agora como o único herdeiro e o Konohamaru ele é que vive lá. Como estive anos fora, tenho que arranjar uma casa

- ou então casas-te com o Kakashi e está resolvido - diz Naruto

- cala-te - resmunga Shikamaru – deixa-a sossegada. Sabes que podes lá ficar em casa o tempo que for necessário

Todos olham atentamente. Shikamaru a defender alguém?

- obrigada – diz Naru- ao menos tu não dizes disparates

- alem disso dizem que da azar viver junto antes de casar – continua Shikamaru

Todos capotam excepto Naru que lhe manda um murro.

- rapariga problemática – diz Shikamaru estendido no chão

- vá, vamos embora – diz Naru

- hai!

E começam a saltar de árvore em árvore.

Tal como Naru tinha dito, rapidamente chegaram ao seu destino

- ok pessoal á entrada é ali – diz Naru seriamente

- não existe outra entrada? – pergunta Kakashi

- só se for por cima

- por cima? Como assim - Pergunta Sai

- para aqueles que ainda não repararam – prossegue Naru- este local que lhes serve de esconderijo, é um vulcão

-nani? O.o – Naruto exclama assustado

- temos que nos despachar o mais rápido possível continua Naru agora com uma voz ainda mais seria e preocupada

- porque? – pergunta-lhe Shikamaru

- …

- Naru?

- olhem apenas confiem em mim ok? Não tenho certeza de nada

- Naru que se passa? – pergunta Naruto

- ok eu digo-vos mas temos que manter a calma. O elemento que domino é o da Terra e sinto muitas vibrações vindas de debaixo do chão

- queres dizer que… - começa Shikamaru

- sim! Este vulcão está prestes a entrar em ebulição. Disso tenho certeza, só não sei vos dizer exactamente quando. Mas sinto que não temos muito tempo - afirma Naru muito seriamente.

Todos ficam apreensivos

- vamos, não temos tempo a perder. Os inimigos dominam o fogo e a terra. Poder se muito mau ali dentro. Cuidado. Vamos entrar pelo túnel, é mais seguro. Vamos.

E entram no túnel. Um corredor conduz os shinobis até ao centro do vulcão mesmo por baixo da cratera sendo que esse espaço estava ao ar livre.

Rapidamente encontram um grupo de 15 ninjas. Estes atacam e a luta começa.

Todos lutam e vencem os inimigos excepto os 2 chefes do grupo pois eram muito fortes.

Todos os inimigos tinham lançado os seus elementos de terra e fogo para atirar aos shinobis de Konoha com pedras enormes e ondas de magma. O cenário estava negro. Shikamaru e sai estavam seriamente feridos e Kakashi, para salvar os companheiros de uma enorme pedra feita de lava incandescente, tinha usado o seu mangekyou sharingam parar abrir a barreira espácio-temporal e fazer a pedra desaparecer, portanto estava fraco não só disso mas porque a luta durava há um par de horas e ele tinha mantido sempre o sharingan activo. Naruto e Naru eram os únicos que ainda se encontravam quase a 100% bem.

Naru ainda estava muito inquieta pois cada vez mais tinha certeza que uma erupção vulcânica se aproximava, e seria bem perigosa e explosiva. Tinham que terminar imediatamente aquela luta e sair dali. A seu lado encontravam-se os espíritos sob seu controle.

- Yondaime – diz Naru baixo

- sim?

- sabes aquele selo para te invocar em caso de perigo, que colocaste na kunai do Kakashi quando ele se tornou Jouninn? É possível ter o efeito ao contrario? Ou seja em vez de invocar alguém, leva-los de volta para Konoha?

- sem ti não será possível de certeza. Era necessário com o teu jutso comunicares com espíritos em Konoha para fazerem a invocação. Mas só resulta se tu fores invocada. Tens que ir com eles

- não posso! Tenho que completar a missão. Mas não posso protege-los e lutar ao mesmo tempo. Isto está prestes a entrar em erupção

Minato olha seriamente para ela.

- compreendo, agora és minha mestra tenho que te obedecer. Não posso fazer o que me pediste mas consigo transporta-los para um local mais perto.

- faz isso. O mais longe daqui possível.

- sim! Boa sorte.

- rapazes vão se embora daqui, eu já vos apanho

- que?

- agora! Eu já vou ter com vocês. Vou usar a minha técnica mais forte mas isso poderá fazer isto desabar tudo e ai não teremos tempo da sair todos. Saiam agora vocês. Eu consigo sair depois – mente Naru, pois aquilo explodiria tudo de verdade mas ela não sabia se conseguiria sair. Não sabia de quanto tempo dispunha, até o vulcão explodir. Mas pensava ainda ter pelo menos meia hora. Chegava perfeitamente!

- nem penses que te vamos deixar aqui – diz Kakashi

- tu disseste que se te magoasses eu seria a capitã. Estas magoado quem manda sou eu! Naruto chega aqui

- diz

- se mantivermos o Kakashi aqui ele usara novamente o mangekyou sharingan e morrerá! E desta vez não terá a mesma sorte que na luta contra o Pain. Leva-o daqui e certifica-te que lhe tapas o olho esquerdo!

- mas… -Naruto fica indeciso e preocupado

- Naruto, aquela barraca do tio do rámen ainda existe?

- sim reabriu há pouco tempo

- então logo vamos lá jantar que me dizes?

- hã?

- eu vou conseguir sair daqui! E depois jantamos lá – sorri Naru

- ok! Vamos la então. Obedecerei as tuas ordens capitã

Naru sorri

- vão-se embora! Sai assumes tu o comando durante a minha ausência – ordena Naru . e Sai, promete-me que não voltam aqui aconteça o que acontecer!

- sim !

- não! Nem penses nisso! – grita Shikamaru

- isso mesmo!- continua Kakashi- recuso-me a obedecer a essa ordem

- Jiraya, Asuma-sama, vão com eles e o Minato

- mas e tu?

- eu tenho so outros espíritos não se preocupem!

- ok vamos

Sai e Naruto amarram Kakashi tapando-lhe o olho com o protector enquanto Asuma e Jiraiya pegava em Shikamaru.

Todos eles saem dali.

- ainda bem - Naru suspira de alivio – agora vou acabar de vez com vocês os dois – grita para os dois inimigos que se estavam a levantar do chão - Oni rei no jutso (técnica de espíritos e fantasmas) – e uma enorme corrente de chakra cedido por todos os espíritos começa a percorrer o corpo de Naru

Todo esse chakra concentra-se na sua mão direita formando uma bola enorme

-RASEGAN – grita ela lançando o ataque nos seus inimigos

- ahahaha podemos morrer, mas tu vais connosco. Elemento Terra

- elemento fogo

- técnica do vulcão enraivecido gritam ambos

- oh não! – Naru pensa de olhos muito abertos que transpareciam medo

Enquanto isso os outros shinobis já estavam a cerca de 2 km do local da batalha

Param ao sentir algo e olham para trás assustados

Uma enorme explosão corta o silencio da floresta.

Poucos segundos depois, uma enorme e forte corrente de magma começa a deslizar formando um rio que devorava velozmente a floresta. O vulcão lançava ainda pedras pelo ar furiosamente.

- Asuma, Jiraya ela… - mas Minato não conseguiu terminar a frase pois desfez-se em fumo nesse instante, seguido pelos outros dois espíritos

- eles desapareceram. Eles estavam ligados ao chakra dela. Não sinto o chakra da Naru – diz Naruto

- vamos Shikamaru – diz Kakashi preparando-se para começar a correr em direcção ao vulcão

. sim

- não!- ordena Sai- vamos voltar para Konoha. Eu prometi-lhe! Não vos vou deixar quebrar a minha promessa. Naruto

- hai – diz naruto percebendo o que sai estava a pensar

E nesse momento, em menos de um segundo, Sai e Naruto aparecem atrás de Shikamaru e kakashi dando-lhe sum golpe deixando-os inconscientes,

Claro que no seu estado normal eles teriam cosneguido antecipar o golpe mas estavam demasiado fracos

- vamos para a aldeia

- sim… mas

- Naruto temos ordens.. eu sei que os companheiros são mais importantes que a missão mas neste caso acho que devemos fazer a ultima vontade dela. Ela era nossa amiga

. tens razão - afirma Naruto tristemente – a vontade de fogo dela salvou-nos e é um exemplo a seguir

E dirigem-se para a aldeia tristemente

Quando chagam, deixam Kakashi e Sai no hospital e vão comunicar os acontecimentos a Tsunade.

- ela o que? . pergunta Tsunade incrédula

- sim Hokage-sama, ela morreu em batalha para nos salvar – diz Shikamaru agora mais calmo- eu quis voltar atyras mas ela ordenou para não o fazer e o sai não deixou. Se voltássemos teríamos morrido todos isso é certo! Todo aquele magma chegou muito rapidamente ao local de onde presenciamos a explosão.

Estaríamos todos mortos. Estou orgulhoso por tê-la conhecido e trabalhado com ela mas

Shikamaru manda um murro na mesa

- sim eu sei… faremos um funeral digno. Amanha

- sim… eu irei avisar a Kurenai…

- com calma ela não se pode enervar muito

- hai

E sai do gabinete

- Jiraya aparece por favor – chora Tsunade agarrada ao colar – não adianta – diz ela passados alguns minutos. O jutso esta inactivo pois a sua criadora esta morta

Tsunade baixa a cabeça deixando uma lágrima cair na secretária.

…

**1 semana depois**

Era uma manha fria e chuvosa. O céu estava cinzento muito escuro e a chuva caia em fúria.

Hatake Kakashi, encontrava-se em frente a pedra memorial que agora tinha mais um nome escrito. O nome Ishida Naru.

Ele estava gelado e molhado ate aos ossos e sabia que tinha que ter cuidado pois tinha acabado de sair do hospital nessa madrugada mas não tinha ido para casa, tinha se dirigido para aquela pedra e ali permanecido toda a manhã. Mas nada se importava com isso.

- Obito – murmura Kakashi – desculpa não ter cá vindo antes mas estive no hospital. Agora, no mesmo local do teu, esta outro nome. Não um nome qualquer, mas mais uma vez, o nome de alguém que me era especial, que eu amava!

Kakashi deixa escorrer uma lágrima que rapidamente se dissolve na agua da chuva que lhe escorria pela cara

- eu estou cansado Obito. Parece que não posso ter ninguém que me seja próximo. Todos os que alguma vez amei e foram importantes para mim estão… mortos. Primeiro os meus pais, depois tu a Rin e o Yondaime, entre alguns colegas mais da ANBU. Mais tarde formei a minha própria equipa 7 e o aluno que mais tentei proteger do seu próprio ódio, não morreu mas fubhgiu e tornou-se um inimigo traindo a vila.

Kakashi olha para o céu fechando os olhos

- há pouco tempo o Asuma também foi assassinado. E logo depois o Jiraiya. E… agora a Naru…Quem me dera não ter ressuscitado. Pelo menos não a tinha reencontrado e não estava com esta dor conhecida no peito. Mas desta vez a dor e tão insuportável , é asfixiante!

O Jouninn volta a baixar o olhar para a pedra.

- tive a oportunidade perfeita para lhe dizer que a amava mas deixei-me intimidar pela vergonha de ter sido apanhado em flagrante. Devia tê-los ignorado e beijado-a. Devia ter lhe dito que a amo desde sempre! Sim Obito, tinhas razão quando me provocavas a dizer que quando eu e ela discutíamos e lutávamos era sinal de amor. Eu ficava furioso contigo porque me dizias isso e eu não queria admitir. E olha para mim agora a falar contigo. E não com ela. Não. Agora de nada lhe vale dizer que a amo. Só sofreria mais.

Kakashi baixa a cabeça com um olhar triste. Uma tristeza de alguém que sente que perdeu metade de si.

De repente Kakashi sente alguém aproximar-se. Ignora. Um cheiro conhecido chega-lhe as narinas. O cheiro a flores. Muito escondido pelo cheiro a sangue mas ainda estava lá a essência dessas maravilhosas flores. Não pode ser – pensa Kakashi

Este, vira-se lentamente

- não pode ser! – exclama com voz tremula

A chuva tinha cessado, agora uns tímidos raios de sol iluminavam uma jovem de cerca de uns 25 ou 26 anos, com um rosto maduro e meigo, olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos pretos azulados e com pouco peito( NA: XD)

Kakashi não diz nada apenas sorri e anda em direcção rapariga fitando-a naquele olhar doce

- não me abraças? – pergunta ela timidamente

- tenho medo que os meus braços passem através de ti, tenho medo que sejas apenas um espírito e que eu esteja a imaginar coisas – responde Kakashi

- ok então abraço eu

Ao sentir o quente do corpo dela no seu e os seus finos braços a passarem nas suas costas, Kakashi abraça-a com força, deixando cair mais umas lágrimas

- Naru- murmura

- eei então? Que é isso?o grande copy ninja a chorar?- diz ela com um sorriso meigo

- não estou a chorar são as gotas de chuva a escorrer – responde-lhe Kakashi levemente corado

- mas esta Sol a chuva parou desde que aqui cheguei meu idiota

- eu bem eu – Kakashi pára de falar assim que sente a sua mascara ser puxada para baixo num ápice e uns lábios quentes e doces tocarem os seus.

Kakashi fica surpreendido mas rapidamente corresponde ao tão desejado beijo

- Naru… eu.. eu amo-te! Sempre te amei desde que éramos crianças

Naru sorri

- eu também te amo! Sempre amei. Desde que te conheci daquela maneira desastrosa!- exclama rindo

- como é que escapaste? Pensei que.., houve um funeral. Não sentíamos o teu chakra

- bem eu concentrei o meu chakra e o dos espíritos da minha mão e lancei um rasegan mas ao mesmo tempo eles fizeram o vulcão explodir, também pensei estar morta. Mas o Asuma o Jiraiya e o Minato apareceram de repente e salvaram-me acordando-me e fazendo me usar o elemento terra para escapar . O meu chakra estava quase a zero por isso demorei tanto a voltar, tive que recuperar-me. Não escapei ilesa, tenho muitas queimaduras e ferimentos no corpo.

- isso explica porque os espíritos desapareceram na nossa frente no exacto momento da explosão – diz Kakashi – e a Tsunade disse que tentou chamar o Jiraiya mas não conseguiu

- exacto! E ela não conseguiu porque eu esqueci-me de explicar um pequeno pormenor em relação ao meu jutso, é que se o espírito em questão estiver com alguém, se for chamado por outro que não eu não aparecera. Ou seja, não poderá estar em 2 sítios ao mesmo tempo. Eles estiveram comigo este tempo todo.

- isso e um "pequeno" pormenor?

- eheheh gomen

- aah – kakashi baixa a cabeça- estas viva e isso e que interessa

- sim.., eu tinha razoes para me agarra a vida

- ai sim como que? – pergunta com olhar safado

- bem, como o jantar que devo ao Naruto

-eeei! Pensei que eu era a razão – diz amuado

- e és meu baka – sorri – bem vamos! Preciso arranjar casa e dormir durante uns 3 dias

- hum e se aceitasses a sugestão do Naruto?

- qual?

- a que ele fez na floresta e depois o Shikamaru acabou estendido no chão

- tu ouviste? Nem estavas perto

- estava sim. O Kakashi que viste a arrumar as coisas longe de vocês era uma dos meus clones. Eu passei toda a manha a olhar para ti enquanto preparavas as coisas.

Naru cora

- bem então… a sugestão não e? eu…

Kakashi ajoelha-se pegando-lhe na mão

- casas comigo?

Naru fica da cor de um tomate maduro

- sim!

- arigato. Fazes de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo! E agora já não tens que te preocupar em relação a casa

- pois é. Vamos? Acho melhor ir falar com o pessoal… mas vou ter que andara a abraçar todos se não ainda pensam que sou um espírito

E seguem em direccao ao gabinete da Hokage de mãos dadas

…

3 anos depois

- eh kakashi os miúdos já estão a dormir?

- sim, aquelas duas pestes gémeas, monstrinhos, atacaram me a tentar tirar-me a mascara, sabe-se lá a quem saem – diz com ar brincalhão

Naru e Kakashi tinham-se casado uns meses depois dos acontecimento. Tinham tido 2 filhos no ano seguinte gémeos falsos um rapaz e uma rapariga. Pestes como a mãe.

- por falar em pestes querido…

- sim?

- bem lembras-te de há uns dias termos discutido porque eu andava de mau humor?

- sim como podia esquecer? Puseste-me a dormir no telhado á chuva e a casa é minha

- bem descobri porque estava tão agressiva

Naru coloca a mão na barriga

- fui hoje +a Tsunade , estou grávida de 2 meses e ela sente 2 chakras diferentes na minha barriga

Kakashi desmaia

- querido? Estas bem?- pergunta ao ve-lo acordar

- sim..

- ficaste chateado?

- por ter mais 2 pestes a lançar-me espíritos para me tirar a mascara? Claro que não! Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Tenho uma esposa perfeita! Uns filhos perfeitos, mais 2 quem vem a caminho! Tenho uma vida perfeita!

Naru ri-se com a reaccao dele

- aishiteru Naru-chan

- aishiterumo Kakashi-senpai

E beijam-se apaixonadamente

Fim


End file.
